ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunting Season Part I
Hunting Season Part I is the 40th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. A criminal organization known as the Alien Hunting Club organizate a hunt on Ben. 10 contestants will sent their hunter to kill him, while others can bet how will kill him or if he will survive. It's up to Ben, to survive this deadly hunt. Plot "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Alien Hunting Club. Our first contestant tonight is: Michael 'Darkstar' Morningstar with his hunter: Macrok" On the big screen we see an image of Darkstar and his hunter with the stats of Macrok. "Our next contestants are: Black King with his hunter: Deadshot, Vulkanus with his hunter: Sunder The Retriever, Psyphon with his hunter duo: The Gardia Twins, Zombozo and his hunter: Faraloucco. Our 6th contestant is the mysterious Beklube with his Slenderman, followed by Jarret who choose Beel Ze as his hunter. Dr. Animo with his own created hunter: Ultra-Humanite, Andrios Hi with the Hybrid hunter: Reptile and as last participant Lord Aggregor with as hunter: Ranserker. And now the most important: the target of tonight is… Ben Tennyson!" Meanwhile in the hotel. Ben is sleeping as he suddenly hears something. Before he can put the light on, something strong tries to hit him. Something looking like a club, puncture his pillow and his head if he didn't evade. He put on the light and quickly transforms in Benvicktor.There are two female plant aliens in his room. One have sharp claws as the other has clubs instead of hands. He smashes them against the walls but is suddenly shot by a very familiar alien: Beel Ze. Ben can't attack him and to defend himself from the attacks, he transform in Reflextion. Because of this, Beel Ze stop shooting. In the reflection he sees himself laying done, crashed in a car. "Attack him, you coward!" The twins are angered by his strange behavior. Reflextion defeats the two quickly as Beel Ze shoot at him. He turns quickly around and reflects his attack. This blasts Beel Ze out the window, let him crashing down on a car, knocking him unconscious. Ben returns to the Gardia twins and knocks them unconscious too. Suddenly a blue-white wolf appears at the hole in the wall Beel Ze has left. "A Mirridiel, let me guess. you unlocked this alien when you in where in Ledgerdomain." He claws the ultimatrix and transforms him in Hunter. He quickly grabs Ben and throws him out but Ben becomes first Jetray and later Ultimate Jetray. He sees that Beel Ze is disappeared but the wolfman is still looking at him. Ben turns around and flees, before he brings Gwen and Kevin in danger. The wolf crawls down as Ben disappears in the night. Score: Ranserker: 1th Deadshot:8th Macrok: 8th Ultra-Humanite: 8th Slenderman: 8th Reptile: 8th Sunder: 8th Faraloucco: 8th Gardia Twins: 9th NEUTRALIZED Beel Ze: 10th NEUTRALIZED Ben lands in a dark alley but is immediately attacked by the Slenderman. He creates more and more arms to attack Ben but Ben anticipate by becoming Goop. Suddenly he stops creating tentacles and this Ben's moment to strike. He goes Ultimate and smashes his attacker in the container before him. But before he can interrogate him, an albino gorilla shoots at him followed by another shot of someone on the roof. Ben evades another shot and goes on a rumble with the gorilla. He's much stronger than Ben thought and he have a hard time fighting him. The gorilla loses his gun but is able of breaking through the glass of the dome. Ben quickly transforms in Spitter to blast the ape away but is attacked from behind by the Slenderman. Ben transforms quickly in Spyker, making it impossible for the Slenderman to strangle him. He knocks the Slenderman K.O. before he charges to Ultra-Humanite. He have his gun back and Ben is forced to hide behind the containers. He throws several spikes at his target but without effect. Ultra-Humanite shoots them as he saw them. He had to go for another tactic. But, off course. "Joker." He creates a smoke bank to hide in a he tries to attack Ultra-Humanite but first finds one of the spikes which are not destroyed. He grabs it and as he finds Humanite, he punctures his foot. The monkey screams in agony and falls down on his knees. Ben has grabbed his gun and holds it to the head of the creator: "Talk!" Aliens Used *Goop Goop_2.png|'Goop' Hunter.png|'Hunter' Case_18.png|'Jetray' Joker.jpg|'Joker' Reflextion.png|'Reflextion' 168px-230px-Spitterupclose.png|'Spitter' Spykeback.jpg|'Spyker' Ultimate Goop (Alien Alliance).jpg|'Ultimate Goop' Ultimate Jetray (Alien Alliance).png|'Ultimate Jetray' *Hunter (First Appearance) *Jetray (First Re-appearance) *Joker *Reflextion (First Appearance) *Spitter *Spyker *Ultimate Goop *Ultimate Jetray (First Appearance) Characters *Ben Villains *Aggregor 185px-Aggregor.png|'Aggregor' HiAndromon_b.jpg|'Andrios Hi' Beel Ze.png|'Beel Ze' Beklude.png|'Beklude' Black Knight of the Forever Knights.png|'Black King' 641dc02b9cf2.jpg|'Darkstar' Deadshot.jpg|'Deadshot' Dr. Animo.png|'Dr. Animo' Faraloucco.png|'Faraloucco' Gardia twins.png|'Gardia Twins' Jerret_Pantophage.png|'Jarrett' Macrok.jpg|'Macrok' 169px-180PX-~1.jpg|'Psyphon' Ranserker.png|'Ranserker' Reptile.png|'Reptile' Slenderman.png|'Slenderman' 216px-Sunder in UA.png|'Sunder' ultra-humanite.jpg|'Ultra-Humanite' 185px-Vulkanus AF2.png|'Vulkanus' Zombozo.jpeg|'Zombozo' *Andrios Hi *Beel Ze *Beklube (First Appearance) *Black King *Darkstar (First Re-appearance) *Deadshot (First Appearance / on a screen) *Dr. Animo *Faraloucco (First Appearance / on a screen) *Gardia Twins (First Appearance) *Jarret (First Re-Appearance / on a screen) *Macrok (First Appearance / on a screen ) *Psyphon (First Re-appearance) *Ranserker (First Appearance) *Reptile (First Appearance) *Slenderman (First Appearance) *Sunder (First Re-appearance / on a screen ) *Ultra-Humanite (First Apearance) *Vulkanus *Zombozo (First Re-appearance) Credits *Beklude, Ranserker, Hunter, Reflextion and Slenderman: Credits goes to Darksilvania. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance